Summer Rental
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek meets his baby girl again after 4 years and there is a little surprise that he never knew about, a little girl named Melody, will he be able to put his little family together or will lose them both forever
1. Chapter 1

Summer Rental-Ch 1

Derek Morgan sighed happily as he pushed open his door and stepped out onto the back porch, as he looked out over the beautiful blue water he couldn't help but smile. He was relatively new to the area and absoultely loved living on the beach, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the sight of the sun as it disappeared over the horizon every night, beautiful.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw a beautiful blond moving boxes from her car, he grinned and said, "now how neighborly is it of you not to go and help a beautiful woman in distress Morgan". He took one final glance at the amazing scenery before stepping out onto the sand and making his way to his new neighbor.

Penelope Garcia took a deep breath as she put the box down on the kitchen table, she had labeled all of her boxes so that it would save time when she was unpacking. She was putting dishes into the cabinet when there was a knock at her front door, she said, "cominggggg", she made her way over to her front door and she said, "Derek, Derek Morgan, is that you"?, he smiled and said, "Penelope Garcia it's been a long time".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "where have you been"?, she said, "California, how about you"?, he said, "after that summer I stayed here", she said,  
"I moved to California but recently decided to move here, memories ya know"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "yeah, memories". She said, "so how have you been"?, he said, "good baby, how about you"?, she said, "good for the most part".

He leaned in and said, "soooo are you married"?, she held up her hand and said, "nopeeeee, what about you"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said,  
"nopeeee, my perfect girl got away from me 4 years ago". She said, "Derek I", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart.

Derek smiled and said, "damn baby, that was amazing like always", she blushed and said, "you are still the best kisser handsome", he said, "I am to please goddess". She laughed and said, "trust me sugar shack you still deliver, you stilllll deliver", he leaned in and started kissing his way down to the curve of her neck.

She said, "Derek we need to ohhhhhh yeah that feels good", he smiled against her skin and said, "I know what my baby girl likes" as he slid his hands down he body and rested them on the curve of her butt. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Derek we really", she inwardly moaned as he then started gently sucking on the sensitive part of her neck.

Penelope closed her eyes and was immediately transported back to that summer 4 years ago as she let Derek back them over toward her huge couch, he collapsed on the couch pulling her down on top of him. He then claimed her lips as his as his hands roamed all over her perfect body, Penelope wanted to talk, there was something that she needed to tell him but right now the only thing she wanted was him, naked.

Penelope moaned against his lips as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh, the feeling of his hands on her body again felt amazing, she had missed him more than he would ever know. When she pulled away she said, "Derek we really need to talk about something", he pushed back a strand of hair and said, "baby we can talk later, right now the only thing I want is you".

She smiled and said, "I want you to but", before she could finish that sentence he once again claimed her lips as his, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close. Derek loved Penelope, she was the one true love of his life and she would never know how many times he wanted to call her up and tell her that but with his dangerous job on the bomb squad he didn't know if that was a good idea but now that he was done with that job there was nothing more he wanted than to let her know how he truly felt about her.

Derek and Penelope were making out like a couple of teenagers when he heard the sound of a little girl crying, "mommaaaaaa", he looked up at her and she said,  
"when I get back we really need to talk", he nodded his head yes as he watched her heading down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Rental-Ch 2

Derek stood up and started pacing through the cluttered living room but when Penelope walked into the room carrying the little girl she said, "Derek I would like for you to meet our daughter Melody". He said, "o o our daughter, as in yours and mine"?, she laughed and said, "yeah that's what I mean", he took a deep breath and said, "why didn't you tell me about her"?, Penelope said, "I was afraid".

Derek sighed and said, "afraid, afraid of what"?, she said, "afraid that you wouldn't want her, wouldn't want us", he said, "of course I wanted you, want you". Melody laid her head down on Penelopes chest and started sucking her thumb, Derek caressed her cheek with his finger and said, "she's so beautiful",  
Penelope grinned and said, "she reminds me so much of you".

Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "Mel this is your daddy", the little girl looked up at Derek and said, "daddy"?, he smiled and held out his hands and said, "can daddy hold you"?, she buried her head in his chest and shook her head no". Derek smiled and said, "I won't hurt you baby girl,  
I just want to hold you".

Penelope said, "it's okay baby, he won't hurt you", she reluctanly leaned over into his arms, Derek said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we have a child". Derek said, "soooo you would be a little over 3 years of age right"?, the little girl nodded her head yes and Penelope said, "I tried to call you once".

He said, "I don't remember getting any calls from you", she took a deep breath and said, "your number had been disconnected and I didn't have any other way of getting hold of you". He kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "what kind of things does Melanie like"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh she loves all of the disney princesses and definitley her favorite color is purple".

Derek laughed and said, "now that I can tell", the little girl was in a purple shirt, white shorts and purple sandals, Derek opened his mouth to speak when a man walked into the house saying, "P I'm here". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "bab, I mean Penelope can I talk to you outside for a minute please"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yeah sure".

He carried Melody outside and said, "I thought you said that you weren't married", she said, "I'm not married", he said, "well who's that man in there, you know the one that's calling you baby"?, she opened her mouth and said, "he's a good friend". Derek said, "a few minutes ago my tongue was down your throat and we were seconds away from making love",

Penelope said, "Derek I", the man came to the door and said, "P where did you put my stuff"?, she said, "second room on the right", he grinned said, "thank you". When he turned and walked inside Derek said, "he seems to really care about you, alot", she nodded her head and said, "he's a great guy and he was here for me when I found out that I was pregnant".

Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "if I'd known about her I'd been here", she stroked her daughters cheek and said, "I know that now Derek but you have to look 4 years ago I was 18 years old, I was scared to death and he was, well he was here for me and Melody". Derek said, "do you love him"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes".

Dereks heart dropped and he said, "oh", she looked at him and said, "Derek I", Melody said, "nackie momma, nackie", Penelope said, "ohhhh it is snackie time for you isn't it princess"?, she nodded her head yes as she leaned over for Penelope to get her. Derek said, "well I'll go and let her get her snack", Melody smiled and said, "bye bye daddy".

Penelope said, "you don't have to go, you can stay ya know", he said, "I'm your neighbor I live right over there", he pointed to the house right through the fence. He said, "but I was hoping that maybe later I could spend some more time with Melody"?, she said, "of course you can, you can see her whenever you want to".

Derek said, "Melody how about later you and daddy go play in the sand"?, the little girl looked up at Penelope and Penelope said, "would you like that baby girl, would you like to go play in the sand with daddy"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "pweaseeeeeeee". Penelope kissed her on the top of her head and said, "of course you can".

Derek said, "how about 2:00"?, she said, "that's fine", as he turned and said, "see you 2:00 princess"?, Melody waved and said, "byeeeeeeee" as she watched Derek head up the beach toward his place. Penelope walked into the house and sighed as she put Melody into her high chair and said, "how about some fruit baby"?, she clapped her hands and said, "fwut fwut", Penelope laughed as she put the little girls favorite fruit strips into her bowl.

As he stepped into his house he said, " I let her go once and I'm not about to do it again", he then opened his beer and took a drink and said, "I don't know who he is but he's got to go". As he looked out his kitchen window he saw the man sitting at the table playing with his daughter and wondered if it was already to late, he wondered if it was to late for him to win Penelopes heart again"


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Rental-Ch 3

Derek couldn't wait to see his girls again and when he stopped in front of Penelopes door he took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock, it didn't take long before he heard Melody running across the room squealing, "daddyyyyyyy pway, daddyyyyyy pway". Penelope said, "hang on a secondddddd", she ran with Melody over to the door and when the door opened there stood the hansome smiling face of her hotstuff.

Derek said, "hi princess are you ready to go play with daddy"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "me go pway"?, Penelope ruffled her daughters hair and said, "have fun baby". Derek said, "is it okay if we go for ice cream later"?, she said, "yeah sure", Derek said, "is she allergic to anything"?, Penelope said, "no".

He held out his hand and Melody happily put her hand in his as they stepped off the porch and headed down toward the sand, Penelope sighed happily as she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and said, "she already loves her daddy", the man laughed and said, "she's adorable, just like her momma", she laughed and said, "you might be a taddddddd bit biased don't you think"?, he threw back his head and said, "neverrrrr".

As she watched Derek disappear up the beach she sighed happily as memories of her first meeting with Derek came back to her mind, she couldn't help but sigh as she watched their first meeting playing in her mind. She saw herself stepping out onto the sand and walking nervously up and sitting down on the sand,  
she sits there for a few minutes before he makes his move.

She looks up when he clears his throat and says, "would you like some help putting some sunscreen on your beautiful back because we wouldn't want you to burn that sexy body of yours". She laughed and said, "thank you", she then handed him the sunscreen and sighed happily as she felt his cool hands the very hot skin on her back.

As he lotioned her shoulders he said, "the names Derek, Derek Morgan by the way", she laughed and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia", he gave her his 1000 watt smile and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope". She looked over her shoulder and said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek", he said, "you aren't from around her are you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I'm new here".

Derek sat down beside her and said, "this place is beautiful, how about later you and me go for a walk"?, she said, "I don't know", he looked at her and said, "I won't bite you baby girl". He then leaned in and said, "unless you want me to that is", she blushed and said, "o o ok a walk later sounds very nice Derek".

He stretched out on the blanket beside her and said, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself", she snaps back to her senses when she hears a voice from behind her say, "I have to go to work early P, Shawn didn't show up". She turned and said, "be careful, see ya tonight", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "give Mel a kiss for me and tell her goodnight and I love her".

She smiled and said, "will do" as she watched him walk out the front door, she sighed happily and said, "we were so happy that summer hotstuff, so so very happy". She then took a deep breath as she headed through the house to work on unpacking more boxes, as she went through each box she couldn't help but to wonder how things were going with Derek and Melody.

Meanwhile on the beach Derek and his daughter are having a wonderful time making sand castles, she would put sand in the bucket and he would help her turn it over and lift it off the sand. She would then put her little hand on top of it and pat it and said, "wook dad", he grinned as he took his cell out and snapped some pictures for Penelope.

He said, "that's great baby" as she turned her head to the side and laughed as he snapped the picture, she then climbed into his lap as they started making yet another castle. Derek looked up a few minutes later when he heard a voice say, "mind if I join you"?, he then watched as she held out her hand and said,  
"the names Savannah", he said, "Derek, Derek Morgan" as he held his hand out to shake hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Rental-Ch 4

Melody sat in her dads lap and grinned as she continued to play with her castle, Savannah sat down on the sand and said, "she's a beautiful little girl", he said, "thanks, she looks like her momma". Savannah looked around and said, "is she here with you"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no she's up the beach at home".

Derek said, "so Savannah what brings you to our beautiful town"?, she sighed and said, "vacation", he laughed and said, "ahhhhh yes vacation, they are great things aren't they"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "definitely". Derek kissed the top of Melodys head and said, "are you ready to head out for the ice cream daddy promised"?, she looked up and said, "chocowate"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "of course chocolate".

Melody clapped her hands as she stood up and dusted her butt off, she then looked up at Derek and said, "weady daddy", he looked at Savannah and said, "well I hate to cut this short but I promised my princess here some ice cream". Savannah said, "maybe I can meet your wife sometime"?, he said, "ohhhh I'm not married".

She smiled and said, "great", he looked at her and gave her his Derek Morgan smile as she said, "do you have plans tonight"?, he said, "well I want to spend some time with my daughter but after she goes to sleep I'm free". Savannah said, "how about you come to my place and I'll fix us a delicious meal and then maybe a romantic walk on the beach".

Melody tugged on his hand and said, "gooooooooo daddy goooo", he said, "sure that sounds great but I don't know your address", she giggled and said, "I live right up there, I'm the house with the beige shutters". He sighed and said, "and I live right next to you", she laughed and said, "wellllllll it looks like we're neighbors then".

Derek looked down and said, "come on baby", Savannah said, "what time should I expect you"?, he said, "how about around 8:00 or is that to late"?, she smiled and said, "no that's perfect, see you then". Derek said, "see you then" and as they walked away Savannah couldn't help but smile knowing that a sexy man like Derek was still on the market.

After Derek and Melody finished their ice cream they walked down to a huge pond and he laughed as she fed the ducks, he pulled out his phone and snapped picture after picture as he watched his daughter squatting down in front of the ducks. As he watched her playing he couldn't believe that he had already missed over 3 years of her life and the one thing he knew for sure is that he didn't want to miss anymore.

A couple of hours later he knocked on Penelopes door and smiled as she opened and stepped aside so they could come inside, she said, "did you two have fun today"?, Derek said, "we had a blast didn't we princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, I feeded da ducks momma". She said, "you did"?, she said,  
"uh huh".

Penelope said, "sounds like you guys had fun", Derek said, "we made sand castles and went for ice cream and walked down to the pond out from the ice cream shop and she had an amazing time feeding the ducks". Penelope said, "awwwww I wish I could have seen her", he pulled out his cell and said, "I took lots and lots of pictures".

Penelope smiled as she looked at picture after picture of their daughter, when she got half way through the pictures she saw a picture of a beautiful dark skinned woman with long hair and said, "she's beautiful". Derek said, "who is"?, she turned the phone around and said, "she is", Derek said, "ahhhhh yes that is Savannah".

Penelope said, "is she a friend of yours"?, he said, "we just met her today", she nodded her head as he said, "while Melody and I were playing in the sand she walked over and introduced herself to me". She said, "that's great, sounds like the two of you really hit it off"?, he said, "yeah, yeah we did and as a matter of fact later tonight we have a dinner date".

She felt a twinge of something, her twinge was jealousy, she said, "you do huh"?, he said, "yep", he looked around and said, "where's your boyfriend"?, she said, "he isn't my boyfriend and he got called in to work". He said, "ohhhh, sorry", she said, "don't be", Melody said, "tome pway wif me daddy", he laughed and said, "coming princess".

Penelope took a deep breath and sighed wondering if she had once again lost her hotstuff


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Rental-Ch 5

The next couple of hours flew by as Derek and Melody played but soon it was dinner time and then bath time and before he knew it the time had come for her to go to bed. He hugged her tight and said, "good night princess daddy loves you", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "nighttttttt daddy, I lub you", he started to get up and Penelope said, "please wait, we really need to talk".

He sat back and nodded his head yes as he watched the two loves of his life walking down the hall toward Melodys room, while he waited he smiled as he looked around the room at all of the beautiful pictures. He walked over and looked at one that was of Penelope her friend and Melody, he picked it up and said, "you both look so happy with him, do I stand a chance"?, Penelope walked into the room and said, "who are you talking to"?, he put the picture back up on the mantle and said, "myself".

She sat down on the couch and patted it and said, "please sit", he looked at his watch and saw that he had some time so he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "so what do you want to talk about"?, she said, "Melody". He said, "what about her"?, she said, "I want you to know that I would never purposely keep her from you".

He put his hand on hers and said, "I know that bab, Penelope", she said, "when I found out that I was pregnant with her the first thing I did was try to call you but your number had been disconnected and I took that as a sign that what we had was just a summer fling". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "but how could you belive that"?, she said, "I was alone and vunerable and then I find out that I'm pregnant with your child and I have no way of getting in touch with you, what else was I to think"?, he stood up and said, "after that amazing summer we had you thought so little of me"?, she opened her mouth and he stood up and said, "no Penlope, no, you thought that I would just run away from you and our child"?, she said, "no Derek no".

He said, "is it okay if I spend some time with Mel tomorrow"?, she said, "yes, you can spend as much time as you want with her", he said, "tell her that I will see her in the morning". She said, "where are you going, we need to talk", he said, "I have a date", she put her hands on her hips and said, "Derek please don't go, please stay here with me".

He took a deep breath as he walked and said, "I'll see you in the morning", after the door shut she slid down to the floor and said, "what just happened,  
what did I do"?, Derek shook his head and said, "how could you say that crap moron, you love her and yet you hurt her like that". As he headed down the beach toward Savannahs he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Penelopes place.

He wanted to turn around and head back and as his feet started heading back toward Penelopes when he got to the window his heart broke when he saw her and her friend wrapped in each others arms. He watched as the man holding her kissed her forehead and said something to her that made her smile, ohhhh how he wanted to be the man that was making her smile.

When he saw them walking hand in hand down the hall he turned and headed back up the beach toward Savannahs place, he knocked on her door and when she came to the door she smiled and said, "right on time handsome". He stepped inside and looked around and said, "something smells amazing", she said, "it's Chicken ala Vannah".

Derek laughed and said, "sounds mysterious", she put a fork up to his lips and he said, "that's amazing", she said, "I'm more than just a pretty face", he licked his lips and said, "that you are beautiful, that you are". Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll be back, I need some fresh air", she didn't step out until she heard an okay be careful" coming from down the hall.

She stepped out onto the sand and felt her heart racing as she started walking toward Dereks, she needed to see him, to tell him that she didn't mean it to sound like she ever doubted his feelings for her. Derek looked at Savannah and said, "your place is beautiful", she said, "thanks it's my aunts place but she is letting me have it while I'm here on vacation".

She slid his hand up and down his thigh caressing it saying, "I really like you Derek", he looked at her and said, "I like you to Savannah, you seem like a nice person bu" and before he could tell her that his heart belonged to Penelope now and forever she crashed her lips to his while she quickly jumped into his lap straddling him.

Penelope looked through Dereks window and didn't see anybody and decided to walk on up the beach since it was such a beautiful night, as she looked out over the beautiful water she heard something, she heard moaning. When she turned around she saw the love of her life half naked and making out with another woman, one that she could only assume was Savannah.

She wiped away the tears as she turned and started running back toward her house, Derek pushed Savannah away and said, "I came for dinner Savannah", she said,  
"I was thinking that we could have dessert first"?, he said, "I think I'm going to call it a night". Savannah sat there and watched shockingly as Derek got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Rental-Ch 6

Penelope had cried herself to sleep that night thinking that she had lost her hotstuff forever, so when Melody started jumping on her bed bright and early the next morning she soooooo wasn't ready. She opened her eyes to the sight of her little angel pressing her hands to her cheeks whispering, "uppie mommy uppie".

Penelope smiled and said, "are you hungry"?, she said, "uh huh", she said, "how about momma fixes you some chocolate chip pancakes"?, she said, "weally"?,  
she said, "yes really". She said, "pwease momma", she laughed and said, "okay" as she got up and followed her starving little girl through the house to the kitchen.

She put Melody up on the counter and kissed her cheek as she started fixing her pancakes, while she was waiting on time to flop them over she looked down and said, "daddy will be over soon to see you". She smiled and said, "I lub daddy", she tapped the end of her daughters little nose and said, "he loves you to baby".

Melody put her little hands on her knees and said, "me had fun with daddy", Penelope flopped the pancakes and said, "momma is glad", she said, "what did you think of daddys friend lastnight, did you like her"?, the little girl snirled and said, "me no wike her momma". Penelope said, "was she mean to you baby girl"?, she shook her head and said, "no but me no wike her, her want to pway wif daddy".

Penelope laughed and said, "daddy only has one baby girl and that is you my beautiful little princess", Melody laughed and said, "you funny momma", she put the pancakes in her plate and helped her down from the counter and said, "I am huh"?, Melody laughed as Penelope put her into her booster seat and said, "uh huh momma".

Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "would you like some milk with your pancakes"?, she looked up and said, "pweaseeeeee", she then took a bite and said, "nummyyyyyy". Penelope laughed as she poured some milk in the sippy cup and handed it to her, she took a sip and said, "fank you momma",  
she smiled and said. "you're welcome baby".

Derek opened his eyes and said, "get dressed and get over there and make up with your baby girl", he threw back the cover and jumped up and quickly put his clothes on and made his way downstairs. He slid his shoes on and opened his sliding door and as he started out the door he literally ran into Savannah as she was getting ready to knock.

He laughed and said, "ohhhh sorry", she giggled and said, "that's okay, how are you"?, he said, "I'm good, how are you"?, she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "lonely". He said, "listen Savannah I would love to stand here and talk but I have plans with my baby this morning", she said, "is there any way that maybe we can meet up later for lunch"?, he sighed and said, "sure, how about a picnic on the beach"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "I love that idea, how about at about 1:00"?, he said, "1"00 it is" as he closed his door and headed across the sand toward Penelopes place.

Melody was laughing and telling her mom about feeding the ducks when there was a knock at the front door, Penelope said, "I bet that's daddy", Melody said,  
"daddyyyyyyyy". She said, "eat your pancakes and momma will be right back", Melody took a bite and said, "otay momma", Penelope shook her head and laughed as she headed through to the front door.

When she opened the door she felt her heart racing as she saw Derek standing there looking extremely sexy, she said, "come on in she's in the kitchen", he walked into the house and said, "how is she this morning"?, Penelope said, "very excited about getting to spend some time with you". Derek smiled and said,  
"I'm looking forward to spending some time with her to".

They walked into the kitchen Melody clapped her little hands and said, "daddyyyyyyy", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "how is daddys little girl this morning, are you ready for some fun"?, she nodded her head yes. Penelope said, "when you get finished eating momma will help you get dressed so that you and daddy can start having fun".

Derek sat down beside his daughter and smiled as he watched her eating the pancakes, he looked up when he heard the front door open, a voice said, "I'm back P". She said, "in the kitchen", a few seconds later Derek looked up to see the man walking into the kitchen, Penelope said, "Derek this is Spencer, Spencer this is Derek, Melodys dad".

Spencer said, "it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you", Melody looked up at Penelope and said, "me done momma", she picked the little girl up and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes". Derek sat and watched as the only woman that would ever have his heart walked out of the room and down the hall.

Spencer said, "now that she's gone we need to talk"


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Rental-Ch 7

Derek said, "talk, talk about what"?, he said, "I know that I am not Melodys daddy but I love that little girl and I love Penelope, she is the best friend I have ever had and I can't stand to see her hurting". Derek said, "hurting, why is she hurting"?, Reid crossed his arms and said, "maybe I shouldn't have said anything".

Derek said, "noooooo, now you said that she was hurting, what's wrong with her"?, he said, "she cried herself to sleep lastnight after coming back from her walk". He said, "and how is that suppose to be my fault"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she loves you you idiot and it's killing her to see you with this other woman".

He stood there speechless for a few seconds and said, "you're in love with her aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "how could I not, she is the most amazing woman I have ever met, she is kind, loving and have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that she does Spencer, that she does".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you need to tell her how you truly feel about her", he said, "she doesn't want to be with me", Reid laughed and said, "for a smart man you are such an idiot". Reid said, "why don't you spend the day with her and try to convince her how much you love her", Derek said, "why are you doing this"?, he said, "because she's talking about moving back to California".

Dereks mouth flew open and his heart raced at the thoughts of losing his baby girls forever, their conversation ended when Penelope and Melody walked back up the hall. Penelope said, "we're ready", he smiled and said, "you both look beautiful this morning", Melody laughed and said, "you funny daddy", he picked her up and swung her around and said, "I am huh"?, she laughed and said, "weeeeeeeee" as he took her around and around.

Reid smiled and said, "you three have fun and don't forget the sunscreen today it's suppose to be a scorcher", Penelope hugged him and said, "thanks for everything Spencer". He smiled and said, "anytime, what are friends for"?, she winked at him as her and Derek each took a hand and led their beautiful little girl out of the house.

Spencer walked over to the door and smiled as he watched Melody looking her parents up in the face as they walked down by the water, he said, "don't let her get away Derek" before turning around and heading into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee before heading over to his computer to work on files from work.

Melody squealed as her feet got covered by the water, Penelope sat down on the sand and pulled her legs up to her chest and laughed as she watched Derek as he ran out into the water to pick her up. He kissed her cheek and whispered something into her ear causing her to throw her head back and laugh, he then walked them out deeper into the water causing her to wrap her arms snuggly around his neck.

Penelope sighed happily as her first walk with Derek came back to her mind, she saw her and Derek walking their way up the beach, she can still feel his hand in hers as he intertwines their fingers. He brings her hand up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she said, "why thank you kind sir".

As they walked on up the beach the water covered their toes, she remembered them stopping and him cupping her face in his hands, she can then see him slowly leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers. Their tongues battled for control as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "maybe we should stop".

Derek looked at her and said, "do you want to stop"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "no handsome", he smiled as he rested his forehead against hers and said, "good, because neither do I" as his lips claimed hers again. She was pulled out of her memory by Melody said, "tome in mommaaaaa, tome in wif us".

She stood up and ran into the water where Melodys squeals of happiness could be heard as her mother and father splashed her and each other as the morning quickly slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Rental-Ch 8

Derek glanced over at Penelope and couldn't help but smile as the sun beemed all around her and their daughter, as he watched her splashing in the water all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her how he turly felt. He walked over to her and said, "baby girl about lastnight", she said, "I'm sorry to".

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry for everything I said and I want you to know that I", his sentence was cut short by the voice of Savannah saying, "hiiiiiii Derek". He closed his eyes and said to himself, "no not now", Melody said, "tome on daddy, pway wif me", he said, "daddy will be right back baby", Penelope said, "come on baby momma will play with you".

Penelope reluctantly headed up the beach giving Derek and Savannah some space to talk, Melody looked up and said, "wets mate a caswel momma", Penelope looked down at her daughter and laughed and said, "momma loves that idea". As they sat down on the sand she couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Derek and Savannah.

Derek said, "what are you doing here Savannah, I told you I had plans with my baby this morning", she ran her hand down his muscular chest and said, "yes you did but you didn't mention that her mother would be here with you". He said, "I don't owe you any explanations Savannah, none whatsoever", her mouth flew open and she said, "that's where I disagree".

She glanced over Dereks shoulder and said, "you are my man and I want to spend time with you", Derek said, "we're not serious Savannah, you and me are just having a little fun". She said, "I care a lot about you Derek and I want to see where our relationship ca go", he said, "I like you Savannah, as a friend but my feelings for Penelope are love, they always have been and always will be".

Savannah said, "but but", Derek said, "if our plans hadn't already been made for this picnic I would spend the day here with both of my girls", she looked down at her watch and said, "speaking of the picnic, I better go get the basket together". She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and said, "see ya later lover".

Penelope looked up just in time to see their lips touch, she sighed and shook her head as she continued to help Melody with her castle, as Savannah started walking away she said, "see you in a few minutes sweetie". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "why me, why me" as he headed back over to rejoin both of his baby girls.

He sat down on the sand beside Melody and said, "what are you doing princess"?, she smiled and said, "pwaying daddy", he said, "can daddy play with you and momma"?, she said, "uh huh". Penelope said, "so how us Savannah"?, he said, "fine, she just stopped by to remind me about our picnic", she said, "ohhhh I had forgotten about that".

He said, "yeah me to, I was having so much fun with you two beautiful ladies that everything else just flew out of my mind", Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "baby when we get finished with this castle you and momma need to head home so daddy can go on his date with his girlfriend". Derek said,  
"she's not my girlfriend".

Penelope said, "it's fine Derek, you are a grown man and you are entitled to have a life and a love life", he said, "baby girl I", she said, "we really need to finish this castle Derek". He said, "can I see you later"?, she said, "I don't think that's a good idea do you"?, he said, "and why wouldn't it"?, she said, "well we don't want to confuse Mel".

He said, "confuse her, how would that be confusing her, I love her and I lov", she said, "not now Derek, please not now, right now let's enjoy out time that we are spending together with our daughter and the future will fix itself". He nodded his head and decided to give up at least for now, a few minutes later Melody patted the top of her castle and said, "pewfect".

Derek laughed and said, "you did a great job princess", Penelope smiled and said, "it's beautiful sweetie", Melody said, "fank you", they both laughed as Derek started tickling Melody. Penelope stood up and held out her hand and said, "come on baby, it's time for you and momma to head back", she stood up and put her hand in Penelopes.

She then looked at Derek and said, "are you toming daddy"?, he said, "now now sweetie but I will come over and see you later", she said, "pwomise"?, he got down on the sand in front of her and kissed her cheek and said, "I promise". Penelope said, "are you ready to go and have some lunch princess"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "weady momma".

Derek watched as the two great loves of his life walked away from him as they headed back home, Melody turned several times to wave until they disappeared back into their yard. As Derek watched them disappear he whispered, "I love you both and I will make things right, I will", he then stood up and dusted his shorts off as he turned and headed back to his place to get ready for the picnic with Savannah.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Rental-Ch 9

Savannah smiled happily as she put the last of the food into the basket, she couldn't wait to spend some time with Derek and woo him back, she closed the lid and turned and headed through to her bedroom to change. Derek sighed as he stepped out of the shower and dried off, he didn't want to spend the afternoon with Savannah he wanted to spend it with Penelope and Melody.

He slipped his shorts and shirt on and slid his shoes on his feet before heading out his back door, he walked through the san to Savannahs place and stepped uneasily up onto her porch. He took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door, she said, "come innnnnnn" as she walked through the house to the kitchen to grab the basket.

He said, "you look beautiful", she said, "why thank you and might I say you look handsome yourself", he said, "are you ready to head out"?, she said, "yep, I'm ready, willing and oh soooo able to make this a memorable night". He said, "Savannah I need to" and she handed him the basket and said, "soooooo where are we going to have our picnic"?, he said, "there is a great cove up the beach, I thought that we would have it there".

She smiled and said, "that sounds very nice" and ohhhhhhhhh so romantic she thought as she hooked her arm through his as they headed out to his car", she said,  
"how long will it take us to get there"?, he said, "not long maybe 15 to 20 minutes". She smiled and said, "that's excellent" as she latched her belt and then looked lovingly into his eyes.

Derek started the car and glanced one final time at Penelopes place before putting the car in drive and backing out of the driveway, as they pulled away all that Savannah could do was smile knowing that her and Derek were finally going to be alone. She rested her hand on her purse and smiled knowing that what she carried in her purse was going to be more than enough to help bring her and Derek together.

Penelope looked down at her daughter and grinned as she was finishing up her ants on a log, she then wiped her mouth and said, "how about you and momma watch a movie, how does that sound"?, she said, "Memo"?, she laughed and said, "Nemo it is". She helped Melody down out of her booster seat and held out her hand and grinned as Melody slid her little hand in hers as they headed through to the living room.

Melody laid down in Penelopes lap and rested her head against her chest and yawned as the movie started, Penelope knew that it wouldn't be long before her little girl would be sound asleep. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and said, "mommy loves you", Melody looked up and yawned again and said, "I lub you to momma".

Penelope hit play on the remote and smiled as the movie started playing on the screen, the entire time she sat there watching the movie all she could think about was Derek and Savannah". Derek pulled up and shut the motor off and got out and walked around to Savannahs side of the car, after opening her door she happily put her hand in his.

She stepped aside to let him get the picnic basket, he said, "what did you pack in here"? she grinned and said, "fried chicken, potato salad, garden salad,  
bread, fruit, wine and for dessert I have chocolate chip cheese cake". He said, "it all sounds delicious but". Savannah said, "no buts my love, no buts let's get this picnic started".

Derek smiled and nodded his head yes as they headed out toward the cove, the closer to the cove they got he inwardly smiled knowing that the sooner this picnic was over the sooner he could get to his girls. When they finally made it to the cove she handed him the blanket and stood back while he spread it over the warm sand.

Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and smiled as she carried her up the stairs and put her in her big girl bed, she smiled as she turned and headed toward the door. She stopped and said, "mommy loves you" before walking out into the hall, she sighed as she headed to her private bathroom to finally finish with the unpacking.

Savannah smiled as Derek opened the wine and poured them both a glass as they started eating the delicious food, Savannah waited until Derek wasn't paying attention to anything but the waves when Savannah slipped a little something into his drink. She swirled around the drug in his wine and scooted over to him and said, "here you go handsome".

He took the glass and said, "thanks, sorry I guess my mind is somewhere else", she said, "why don't we just sit and watch the waves and drink our wine"?, he smiled and said, "I like that idea". She tapped their glasses together and inwardly smiled as she watched him down half of his glass, she sat there patiently waiting for the fireworks to start.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Rental-Ch 10

Penelope sighed as she finished putting the last of the stuff in her bathroom, she put her hands on her hips and said, "perfect", she took a deep breath before turning around and stepping back into her bedroom. She realized that she hadn't heard Melody for a few minutes and headed back downstairs, she walked over to the couch and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

When Melody felt her moms lips on her forehead she opened her eyes and said, "me no feel dood momma", she said, "you feel warm baby", Penelope picked her up off the couch and carried her to the medicine cabinet in search of the thermometer. She kissed her on top of the head and said, "let momma see how high your temperature is sweetie".

When the thermometer beeped Penelope said, "okay baby momma is gonna give you some motrin", Melody laid her head down on Penelopes chest and said, "momma me want daddy". After giving her daughter the motrin she grabbed her cell and dialed Dereks number, Savannah was all smiles when she felt Dereks lips kissing her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the blanket, she reached for the hem of his shirt and smiled as she tossed it on the sand beside them. Dereks hand slowly started sliding all over Savannahs body, he kissed his way from her neck back up to her lips and said, "I love you baby girl, it's always been you Penelope, always".

She pulled back and said, "I love you to Derek", he smiled as he claimed her lips as his, Savannah moaned as she heard Dereks cell ringing, she picked it up off the sand and saw "baby girl" flashing on the ID. Penelope listened as she heard Savannah moaning, "yes Derek, ohhhhh don't stop, please don't stop", her heart fell when she heard him say, "I love you".

Savannah smiled as she saw the screen go black, she tossed his cell down on the blanket and wrapped her legs around Derek and said, "make love to me", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl". Penelope quickly dialed Reids number and after a couple of rings she heard, "hi Penelope, what's happening"?, she said, "Spencer I need you".

Spencer stood up and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "Melody is running a fever", he said, "how high"?, she said, "almost 104", he said, "did you give her any motrin"?, she said, "yes a few minutes ago". He listened as Melody said, "me want daddy", Penelope said, "baby I tried to reach daddy but couldn't, he must still be on his date with Savannah".

Reid said, "do you know where he was going"?, she said, "he took his car so I'm not sure", Reid said, "get her ready and take her to the ER, it is just a couple of blocks up the street from our house and I'll meet you there". She said, "thanks Spence", after the call ended Reid said, "where are you Derek and why didn't you answer your cell" as he stepped off the elevator and headed toward his car.

Savannah rolled them over and straddled Dereks waist, he smiled up at her and said, "I love you Penelope, you are it for me, there will never be anybody else for me, never". Savannah leaned down and started sucking and biting on his neck, she wanted to make sure that Penelope got the point that she wanted Derek to be hers.

Penelope ran into the hospital and over to the nurses desk and said, "I need some help", the nurse said, "what seems to be the problem"?, she said, "it's my daughter she's running a fever it's almost 104". The nurse said, "bring her on back", Penelope opened the door and followed the nurse down the hall toward a small room.

As Reid pulled into the parking lot of the hospital he dialed Dereks number and when it went to voice mail he said, "Derek this is Reid, when you get this I need you to meet us at Mercy Hospital, something's wrong with Melody. When the car stopped he jumped out and ran inside and over to the nurses desk, she smiled and said, "what can I do for you sir"?, he said, "I'm looking for my friend Penelope Garica, she brought her daughter Melody Garcia Morgan in a few minutes ago with a high fever".

The nurse motioned and said, "follow me", Reid practically ran down the hall behind the nurse, Penelope looked up from Melody when the curtain was pulled open and Reid stepped inside. She said, "I'm scared Reid", he said, "stay calm and tell me what the doctor said, "she said, "they came in and drew some blood and did an x-ray and now we are waiting on the results".

Melody opened her eyes and said, "unca Weed, me want daddy", he kissed her hot forehead and said, "I know honey, I left a message for him and when he hears it he will be right here". She said, "pomise"?, he said, "I promise", Penelope closed her eyes and said, "where are you Derek, we need you", she took a deep breath and sighed as Spencer wrapped his arms around her.

Derek stopped kissing Savannah when her hand accidently hit a button on his cell causing his messages to play, when he heard Reids message he jumped up and threw his clothes on and ran toward his car. Savannah said, "what about me"?, he shook his head and as he put the car in drive and raced away from the beach, as he drove toward the hospital he was trying to figure out what had happened, how had he ended up almost making love to Savannah when he thought it was his one and only baby girl".

As he raced toward the hospital all he could say was hang on baby daddy's coming, daddy's coming


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Rental-Ch 11

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "momma is so sorry that you are sick baby", she said, "me want daddy", Reid said, "we know you do sweetie and he will be here any time". Penelope said, "when you get out of here how about me, you and uncle Reid go to the amusement park for the day"?, she weakly smiled and said, "and daddy to"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "and daddy to".

Melody nodded her head and said, "otay momma", Penelope said, "why don't you close those beautiful eyes and get some rest"?, she nodded her head as Penelope and Reid watched as her tired eyes closed. Penelope stood up and wrapped her arms around Reid and said, "I can't lose her Spencer, she's my baby", he rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "you aren't going to lose her Penelope".

Derek ran into the hospital and over to the desk and said, "my daughter, I'm looking for my my daughter", the nurse said, "calm down sir", he took a few deep breaths and said, "I'm sorry it's just that I was told that her mother brought her in for a high fever". The nurse said, "what is your daughters name"?, he smiled and said, "Melody Garcia Morgan".

She said, "follow me and I'll take you to them", he nodded his head and said, "thanks" as he followed the nurse down the hall toward Melodys little room, when the curtain opened he walked in and said, "what's wrong with her"?, Penelope said, "where have you been"?, as he opened his mouth to tell her how sorry he was she turned his neck to the side and saw hickies all over his neck.

She said, "how could you Derek"?, he said, "how could I what"?, she said, "you have hickies all over your neck, so I don't have to wonder what you have been doing". He said, "I went out on a stupid picnic with Savannah and one minute we were drinking wine and then the next minute I was seeing you and getting ready to".

Penelope held up her hand and said, "ahhhhh I don't want to know what you were getting ready to do", he said, "I don't know what happened, everything got kinda foggy and I didn't know what I was doing". Reid said, "how did you get here"?, she said, "I drove here", Reid said, "it sounds to me like you might have been drugged".

Derek and Penelope in unison said, "drugged", Reid said, "let me contact my team and get them here", Derek said, "wait, you're team, what do you do exactly Spencer"?, he said, "I work with the BAU". Derek said, "the what"?, he said, "the behavior analysis unit", he said, "do you think that they would help"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I really do".

Penelope kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "pumpkin daddy's here", Melodys eyes opened and she whispered, "daddyyyyyyy", he got down beside her and said, "daddy's here princess, daddy's here". She smiled and said, "me glad you hewe", he sighed and said, "daddy's here with you and momma where he belongs sweetie.

Reid stepped out into the hall and hit 1 on speedial and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", he then spent the next few minutes explaining to Hotch what was going on. Hotch said, "don't worry Spencer we will be there as soon as we can", after the call ended Reid stepped inside and said, "my team will be here in a few minutes".

Derek looked up from Melody and said, "thank you Spencer", Penelope said, "do you really think that Savannah would stoop so low as to drug him"?, Reid said, "welllll I've never met this Savannah but a determined person will sometimes stop at nothing to get what they want and if she wants Derek bad enough there is a chance that she would do almost anything to get him, including drugging him".

The trio of adults when the doctor stepped into the room and said, "we have the results of Melodys tests", Penelope reached over and took Derek and Reid by the hands as she waited for the results.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer Rental-Ch 12

The doctor said, "well according to her test results she has a minor case of pneumonia", Penelope said, "how minor", the doctor said, "well I would like to keep her for a couple of days and run the antibiotics through her IV's". Reid said, "what about breathing treatments", she grinned and said, "yes I have also prescribed breathing treatments, 1 three times a day until she is released".

Penelope said, "is it okay if I stay with her"?, she said, "of course, I will arrange a private room so you can all stay with her if you would like", Reid said, "what about something for the fever", she said, "she will be getting Motrin and Tylenol and they will be alternated". Penelope said, "I gave her some Motrin before we left the house".

The doctor put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "that was the wise thing to do", Derek said, "how long do you think it will be before her temperature starts coming down"?, the doctor said, "I'm hoping not long, the antibiotics should start reaching the infection soon so maybe in a few hours her fever will start going down".

Derek sighed and said, "thank you for everything doctor", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome now if any of you need or want anything please just let the nurses know". The trio all grinned and nodded their heads as they watched the doctor walk out of the room, Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "I can't believe that she's sick, she was fine earlier today".

Reid said, "sometimes pneumonia is like that, sometimes the patient will show with no symptoms like Melody did", Penelope gently ran her hand over her daughters head and said, "I can't stand it when she's sick, it breaks my heart to know that my baby is sick". Reid gently squeezed her shoulders and said, "she's going to be fine P and in a few days we can take her home".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Penelope I'm sor", she held up her hand and said, "Derek can we not talk about Savannah at least not right now"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure no problem". She sat down beside Melodys bed while Reid and Derek walked across the room, Reid said, "she knows that what happened isn't your fault but she's hurt, just give her some time".

Derek said, "I can't say I blame her I mean look at my neck it has hickies all over it", Reid said, wellllllll that isn't all that's bothering her", Derek then glanced at her over his shoulder and said, "what else is it"?, Reid motioned for Derek to step out into the hall and said, "she told me that she called your number and heard you and Savannah making love and".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "and, oh my god there's an and"?, he said, "yes, unfortunately you told Savannah that you loved her", he said, "I wasn't seeing Savannah I was seeing Penlope". Reid said, "I know that but right now you need to give her a little time to adapt to everything that's happening right now", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Reid walked back to the door and watched as Penelope wiped away tears as they ran down her cheek, all she could hear was Savannah moaning and Dereks words in her head, "I love you, I love you". She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said, "it wasn't him, he wasn't himself, it was the drugs Penelope, it was the drugs".

Reid looked up and smiled as he saw his team walking up the hall, he stuck his head in Melodys room and said, "P, the team's here", she smiled as she got up and walked to the door. JJ smiled weakly at her and said, "how is she Garcie"?, she said, "she has pneumonia and will be in the hospital for a few days but then thank goodness we get to take her home".

Emily said, "it's hard when your child is sick, believe me I understand", Penelope said, "how is Jack doing"?, she said, "ohhhhh he's great and asking about his Melody allllllll the time". Penelope laughed and said, "when Melody gets better we will have to arrange a play date for those two", Emily nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh Jack will love that", Penelope said, "Melody to Em, Melody to".

Reid said, "guys this is Derek Morgan and Derek this is Aaron Hotchner and his wife Emily and this is Jeniffer Jones aka JJ and this is David Rossi", he smiled as he shook hands with the team. Hotch said, "I have talked to one of the doctors and she has arranged for us to talk in the conference room at the end of the hall".

Derek nodded his head and looked at Penelope and said, "I'll be right back", she sighed and said, "okay" as she watched him head off with the team leaving her alone. She walked into Melodys room and glanced out the window, she couldn't believe how much had changed over the past several hours, she was so happy and Melody wasn't sick but now she was miserable and her daughter was a very sick little girl.

She took a deep breath and turned around when there was a knock at the door, when she turned around she expected to see a nurse or doctor standing there but the person she saw standing there was Savannah. She stepped into the room and said, "I'm looking for Derek" as she was sure to expose the hickies on her neck to Penelope".

Penelope walked over and said, "GET OUT", she said, "now now Penelope, jealousy isn't becomming of you", Penelope said, "I don't want you in here and if you don't get out". Savannah stepped forward smirking and said, "you'll what"?, Penelope raised her hand up slapped Savannah hard across the face and said, "NOW GET OUTTTTT".


	13. Chapter 13

Summer Rental-Ch 13

Savannah rubbed her cheek and said, "ohhhhhhhh you don't know who you are messing with do you"?, Penelope then pushed Savannah out of the room and leaned in and said, "ohhhh yeah I know who you are, you are the woman that has to drug a man to get him to sleep with you". Savannah slapped Penelope across the face and said, "I don't have to take those lies from you or anybody".

She then turned to leave and Penelope said, "where do you think you're going"? as she whirled Savannah back around, she said, "just who do you think you are to paw me like this"?, Penelope said, "wellllll I did ask you to leave". Savannah said, "yes you did so now I'm leaving", Penelope said, "noooooooo you aren't going anywhere".

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "and what are you going to do to stop me"?, Penelope said, "anything it takes", Savannah swung at Penelope who quickly stepped back and laughed. She said, "what are you laughing about you fat cow"?, Penelope said, "I'm laughing at your lame attempts". Several nurses came running up the hall toward them as Savannah took yet another attempt to hit Penelope.

Reid heard a commotion and stepped out into the hall just in time to see Savannahs hand miss Penelopes face, he ran over and stepped between them and said, "are you alright P"?, she said, "I'm fine Spencer, just fine". Savannah said, "where's Derek, I want to see Derek" as she struggled in the arms of the huge male nurses that were holding her.

Penelope said, "the only thing you need to see is the inside of a jail cell", she laughed and said, "whatever for, I haven't done anything wrong", Derek and the rest of the team stepped out into the hall. Derek saw Savannah standing close to Penelope and ran to get between them, he looked at Penelopes red cheek and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine".

Savannah said, "what about me, aren't you going to ask how I am"?, he shook his head and said, "no, hadn't planned on it", he gently caressed Penelopes face and said, "what happened baby girl"?, she said, "I was just watching our daughter sleeping when she came in asking for you". Derek whirled around and said, "what ever possessed you to have the gall to show up here"?, she said, "my man is here and I want to be with him".

Derek said, "I am farrrrrr from your man and you aren't wanted here", Hotch stepped forward and said, "Savannah Davies you are under arrest", her mouth flew open and she said, "on what charges"?, he said, "two cases of assualt". She said, "on who"?, he pointed to Penelope and Derek and said, "the two of them, that's who".

She laughed and said, "you have no proof that I did anything to either of them", Hotch pointed to Penelopes cheek and said, "ohhhhhh but we do, you see her cheek, well that is proof of your assault on her". She said, "but you have no proof of assault on Derek", he said, "not yet but the blood results should be back in a few hours and then we will have proof".

Savannah struggled and struggled until she was able to break free, she then continued to push a couple of the female nurses that had gathered to watch what was happening into Hotch and Dave causing them to fall back. Reid, JJ and Emily then took off chasing her but by the time they got to the stairwell she was no where to be seen.

Reid said, "I'll go up and you two go down", they nodded their heads as they went in seperate directions, Savannah was out of breath as she ran out into the parking lot. She looked up at the hospital and said, "you will pay for what you've done and that's a promise", when JJ and Emily got outside the only thing they saw was Savannahs car as it roared from the parking lot.

JJ pulled out her cell and dialed 911 and informed them on what was happening and gave a description of the car and the liscense number before ending the call and heading back inside the hospital. After checking the roof Reid headed back down to join the rest of his team and Penelope, Hotch looked up and Reid shook his head and said, "nothing, she's gone".

Dave looked over his shoulder and saw JJ and Emily walking up the hall and said, "did you find her"?, JJ said, "by the time we got downstairs the only thing we saw was her car racing away". Hotch said, "did you get a liscense number"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yeah and it's already been called in", Derek said, "so now what"?, Hotch said, "for the foreseeable future you, Penelope and Melody will have added security".

Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Reid said, "P this is for your safety, she is very unstable and it's hard to tell what she would do to get what she wants". Penelope glanced over her shoulder at her daughter and then nodded her head yes, Hotch said, "don't worry we will find her", Derek sighed and then nodded his head as he gently wrapped his arm around Penelope as they stood there watching their daughter as she slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer Rental-Ch 14

Savannah parked her car at a gas station and watched from the corner as a new car became empty, she waited for the driver to go inside to pay for his gas before she jumped into the car and drove off. The man ran out screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO STOPPPPPPPPPP" but Savannah didn't stop, she kept going, she had to be in a new car, one that nobody would know so that she could keep spying on what she felt was hers.

She drove and drove until she pulled off at a rundown store, she walked inside and got some hairdye, some clothes and a few groceries and took them to the front of the store. After paying for her items she walked out to her car and decided that she needed to find a place to change clothes and the color of her hair so that she wouldn't be so recognizable.

Derek was standing over by the window looking out wondering how he could have let things get so strained between him and Penelope, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her holding their daughters hand and sighed. The room was empty except for the three of them, the rest of the team including Reid were out trying to find Savannah but outside the door was 2 agents standing guard, just in case Savannah decided to come back.

Penelope got up and walked over to Derek and said, "Derek I'm sorry", he said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry for, it's me that's sorry", she said, "well I'm not innocent here either". He said, "maybe not but you didn't go out on a picnic with one person when your heart longed to be with someone else, that was all on me".

She looked at him and said, "do you think that she will come after us again"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I won't let her hurt either of my girls, I promise that I will keep you safe, no matter what I have to do". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I I", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you what beautiful"?, she looked up at him and said, "I love you Derek and I have since the first day I met you".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "and I love you and only you", she felt her heart racing as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss. They pulled apart when they heard their daughter giggling on the bed, Penelope looked at her and said, "what are you laughing at"?, she pointed at her parents and said, "you and daddy are tissing".

Derek walked over to the bed and peppered her face with kisses and inwardly smiled when she laughed and said, "top it daddyyyyyy, dat tickwles", Penelope stood there with a huge smile on her face as she watched father and daughter laughing together. Meanwhile Savannah pulled into the parking lot of another gas station and heads toward the bathroom with her hair dye in her hands.

A few minutes later she comes out with shorter and now blond hair, she smiled as she put her sunglasses on and climbed in behind the wheel of her new getaway car and heads back toward the hospital. She glances up at the rearview mirror and says, "you look good as a blonde Vannah, so so very good and now you can sneak right up on them and they won't see it coming".

Hotch and Reid walk up to Melodys door and smile as they see Derek and Penelope cuddled up with her, Hotch clears his throat and Derek says, "did you find her yet"?, Hotch said, "well we found her car". Penelope said, "what do you mean you found her car"?, Reid said, "we found her car 10 miles away at a gas station where she stole another car leaving us hers in return".

Derek ran his hand over the back of his head and said, "so now what"?, Hotch said, "we are thinking that she is going to do something to change her looks and then try to slip back here". Penelope said, "what about my baby, we can't let her get anywhere near my baby", Reid put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I promise you that she won't hurt Melody, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe".

Penelope laid her head down on Reids shoulder and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, without any of you", Hotch said, "JJ and Emily are talking to the doctor right now and arranging a new room for Melody under a fake name". Derek smiled and said, "sooooooooo when Savannah comes back here Melody won't be in any danger when everything goes down"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "right".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "when this is over I would like to talk to you about a job working with me, with us"?, Derek said, "I'm not a profiler", Hotch grinned and said, "no not yet but you could be and a good one at that, I have looked at your record with the bomb squad and you are one of the best at what you do".

Derek said, "thank you", Penelope said, "so if he took the job he would be working with you and your amazing team"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes, I only have the best on my team and I think that Derek would be a great asset". Penelope smiled and said, "whatever you do handsome Melody and I will be behind you 100%".

Meanwhile Savannah grins as her car pulls into the parking lot of the hospital, as she opens the door and steps out she says, "soon my love, soon"


	15. Chapter 15

Summer Rental-Ch 15

Penelope watched as her daughter was slipped out the side door and carried to another room, she wanted her daughter to be safe from Savannah because it was obvious after she drugged Derek that she would do anything to get what she wanted. Melody looked up from her new bed and said, "momma, me want daddy", she sat down on the bed and said, "daddy will be here soon baby girl, there are a few things that he needs to take care of first".

Derek took a deep breath as he watched Hotch get into the closet and Reid step into the bathroom, JJ and Emily were on their way down to make sure that Melody and Penelope were safe. Savannah slowly made her way toward Melodys door, the closer she got the faster her heart was racing knowing that she would soon get to see her Derek again.

Derek sat with his back to the door, when he heard someone turning the knob he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, when the door opened he stood up and walked over to the window. Savannah walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck and whispered, "I'm back lover".

He said, "what are you doing here Savannah"?, she said, "we are so good together Derek and you deserve someone perfect like me", he laughed and said, "perfect huh, would a perfect woman drug a man to get him to sleep with her, I don't think so". She said, "but you left me with no other choice, it was always Penelope this and I know that if you give us a chance that we would be amazing together".

Derek walked away from her and over to the bed and sat down and said, "I love Penelope, it's always been her", Savannah walked over and said, "you need someone that's beautiful not someoneeeeee well". Derek looked at her and said, "watch your mouth, Penelope is beautiful, she's sexy, she smart, kind and has the most loving heart that I have ever seen".

Savannah laughed and said, "what does that cow have that I don't"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhh that's easy, she has my heart", he then leans over and says,  
"and that's something that you will never ever have". Savannah said, "you don't mean that", he stood up and said, "ohhhhhhh I do", before she could think she slapped him hard across the face.

Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh you really shouldn't have done that", she stood up and gleefully said, "why, what are you going to do about it"?, he said, "what is it with you and your easy questions"?, she said, "what"?, he said, "I'm going to press charges against you, that's what I'm going to do". She put her hands on her hips and said, "press charges to who, look around the room Derek, we are allllllllll alone here".

He said, "not for long" and Hotch and Reid came in from beside her and Dave from the hall and Hotch said, "we meet again Savannah", she looked at Derek and said, "you bastard, you tricked me". He said, "someone like you is sooooo easy to figure out", she said, "what do you mean by that, someone like me"?, he said,  
"you are only out for what you want, you don't care about anybody else".

Savannah said, "that's not true, I love you Derek and I want us to be together", he said, "that's where we are different, I don't love you, I love Penelope and I will always love her and want to be with her". Savannah said, "you don't mean that", he said, "but I do and just as soon as this is handled with you I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Penelope knows how much I love her and Melody and want to be with them and only them".

She tried to touch him and Hotch said, "Savannah you are under arrest for 2 cases of assualt anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law". Savannah said, "I know all this already so please SHUTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPP", Derek laughed as he watched Hotch slap the cuffs on her and said, "you are going away for a long long time Savannah".

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Hotch and Dave drag Savannah out of the room kicking and screaming, as she disappeared around the corner he sighed happily as he headed up the hall toward Melodys room, he couldn't wait to tell his girls that their trouble with Savannah was finally over.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer Rental-Ch 16

Penelope sighed happily as she looked up and saw Derek walking into the room, she ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck and when they pulled apart he said, "it's over". She smiled and said, "is it really finally over"?, he said, "yes it's finally really over", she looked over her shoulder and grinned as she watched JJ playing with Melody.  
Derek said, "are you and Mel alright"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "we are fine", Derek said, "JJ you are great with her and one day you are going to make a great mommy". She smiled at him and said, "thanks, I've always wanted kids", Penelope smiled and said, "you aren't married"?, she shook her head and said, "no and with our jobs we don't usually have a lot of time to date, ya know"?, she said, "yeah I bet it is hard".

Penelope said, "what do you think of Spencer"?, she smiled and said, "he's really nice, I like him", Derek said, "like him as in like him like him"?, Emily laughed and said, "what are we 12"?, Penelope giggled and said, "I see where he's going with this Emily". Emily looked at Penelope and smiled when she said, "do you like Spencer like you would like to go out with him like him or just as friends kinda like"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I would love to go out with Spencer, he's amazing".

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope here is his best friend soooooo maybe she can steer him in your direction", her eyes got big and she said, "really"?, Penelope said, "sure, he's a great guy and he needs to be happy, you both do". Emily put her hand on JJs shoulder and said, "and who knows maybe we can double"?, Derek said, "or you and Spencer can double with me and Derek one night"?, she said, "I would love that but first I need to ask him out on a date or he has to ask me out".

Emily said, "orrrrrrrrr Penelope could ask him out for you"?, Spencer and Dave walked back into the room and Derek said, "or I can", he walked over to Spencer and said, "are you busy tonight Spencer"?, he shook his head and said, "no why, do you need me to help you with something"?, he leaned in and said, "what do you think of JJ"?, he blushed and said, "she's beautiful and I I I".

Derek said, "would you like to maybe go out with JJ tonight"?, he said, "ohhhh she wouldn't want to go out with me", Derek said, "but what if she did, would you want to go out with her"?, he said, "well I". Derek said, "maybe you could start out slow, like with one date and then who knows maybe one day the two of you will get married and have little geniuses"?, he blushed and said, "well if she wants to go out, sure I would love to".

Penelope watched as Reid walked over and said, "hey Jayje, would you like to mabye ohhhhhh I don't know, maybe go out to the movies or something with me maybe tonight"?, a grin covered her face and she said, "I'd love to". Spencers heart started racing and he said, "really"?, she said, "yes really, I would love to go out with you tonight Spence".

Emily leaned in and said, "now if only we can find a computer tech that easy we would be set"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "now where are we going to find a computer tech"?, Penelope said, "who needs a computer tech"?, Dave said, "our team does". She said, "maybe I can help you out"?, Dave said, "are you good with computers"?, she grinned and said, "I can hold my own with the best of them".

Derek said, "do you know what would be awesome"?, Penelope said, "what"?, Derek said, "if you and me both got jobs on this team, that would be totally", she grinned and said, "it would be complete amazeballs". Derek laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "is that a good thing baby"?, she said, "that is the best handsome".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "well Savannah is on her way to jail", Dave said, "we think that we might have the tech problem taken care of", Hotch smiled and said, "now that would be great". Derek said, "baby girl here is a wiz on the computer", Hotch said, "what kind of things can you do"?, she said, "what kind of things do you need me to do"?, he said, "I need you to be able to probe into peoples backgrounds, do financials, unsealing sealed files and well pretty much anything else that we might need".

Penelope said, "that won't be a problem", Hotch held out his hand and said, "well then, welcome to the team", Penelope said, "really"?, Reid said, "yeah Hotch is the boss of this unit and all of the hiring decisions are up to him". She shook hands with Hotch and said, "I won't let you down bossman", he laughed and said, "now if we can only get Derek to agree to do a little training our team would be complete".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "ya know taking a little training doesn't really sound that bad, so count me in", Hotch said, "how about after Melody gets out of the hospital we get together and get your training started"?, he nodded his head and said, "that sounds great". Emily said, "now this has been a great day all the way around, first we catch Savannah, then we get a tech and now Derek has agreed to train to be a profiler, ohhhh ohhhh and JJ and Spencer are going out on a date, now how can this day get any better"?, they all looked around when Melody said, "tan we pway"?, Reid walked over and said, "we sure can princess,  
what would you like to play"?, she said, "me no no".

JJ said, "how about if I tell you a story, would you like that"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy, me lub torys", Reid said, "she loves anything with a princess in it". JJ sat down on the bed beside Melody and said, "okay, well once upon a time" and the little girl listen to the story as she laid her head down on JJ's chest and before everyone knew it they watched as Melody drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer Rental-Ch 17

The next few days flew by and soon Melody was well and ready to head home, Derek walked into the room and plopped down on the bed beside her and said, "are you ready to head home princess"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "uh huh daddy, me weadyyyyyyy". Penelope walked in from the bathroom and said,  
"you're ready for what baby girl"?, she said, "to go home momma, to go homeeeeeeeeee".

Derek said, "we can head home in a few minutes, the only thing we are waiting on is your release papers", she looked at him and said, "what dat daddy"?, he said, "they are papers that says that the doctor is letting you go home". She smiled and said, "when tan me go home daddy"?, the doctor walked into the room and said, "how about now"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy".

Penelope leaned in and whispered to Derek, "don't forget the team is at the house for the surprise party", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I didn't forget sweetness". The doctor handed Derek the release papers and said, "I would still like for her to take it easy for the next few days and she needs to finish all of her meds".

Penelope said, "don't worry she will do both doctor", Derek nodded his head and said, "count on it", he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm going to go bring the car around and I'll see you two beautiful ladies outside". Melody waved at Derek and said, "byeeeeeeee daddy", he waved at her and said, "bye princess,  
daddy will see you and mommy in a few minutes".

Melody nodded her head and said, "tayyyyyyyyy daddy", Derek grinned and said, "thanks for everything doc", she said, "you are all very welcome, I'm just glad that she's doing well enough to go home". Penelope watched Derek turn and head out of the room before saying, "us to doctor, us to", she squatted down in front of her patient and said, "you have fun but listen to mommy and daddy okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyy".

When they walked out of the hospital a few minutes later Derek got out of the car and walked around and lifted his daughter out of the wheelchair and put her into the back seat. He then opened Penelopes door and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "your carriage awaits madam", she wiggled her eyebrows and said,  
"since Spence and JJ will be going out tonight after th Y, I was thinking that maybe you would like to spend the night with me".

He smiled and said, "more than you know beautiful, more than you know", she winked at him and said, "well then my love, what are we waiting on", she got into the car and was buckling up as Derke climbed in behind the drivers side of the car. Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "are you doing okay back there sweetpea"?, she laughed and said, "uh huh momma".

Derek put the car in drive and pulled away from the hospital, the ride back to Penelopes place didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of her house. Derek got out of the car and walked around to the passengers side and helped Melody out of the car and then he turned around to see the happy smiling face of Penelope.

He kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so beautiful", she smiled and said, "you aren't so bad yourself hot chocolate", he laughed and said, "woman stop that". She laughed and said, "sorry sir, I'll be good", she leaned in and whispered, "well until the party's over and we are alone", he kissed her lips and said, "that's my girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "always have been and always will be", they then intertwined fingers as they made their way toward the front door, when they climbed up on the porch Derek opened the door and they stepped inside. Melody started laughing and clapping her hands when everybody said, "SURPRISEEEEE", Reid picked up the little girl and said, "welcome home sweetie".

Melody wrapped her arms around Reids neck and said, "me lub you unca weed", he smiled and said, "and I love you to princess", Dererk looked at Reid and said,  
"are the surprises here"?, he said, "yep they are waiting in the kitchen". He said, "baby, daddy has some people that he would like for you to mee", her little eyes got huge and she said, "weally"? he laughed and said, "yes really".

Melody watched as three women walked into the room, he said, "baby this is my momma, your grandma Fran Morgan and these are my sisters and your aunts this is Sarah and Desiree". Fran said, "ohhhhhh she's gorgeous", Melody wrapped her arms around Frans neck and said, "what me tall you"?, Fran said, "you can call me nana or grandma or whatever you want to call me".

Melody thought for a few seconds and said, "me tall you gwanma Fran", Fran kissed the little girl and said, "that's fine with me" and Derek and Penelope watched with the rest of their family as the party continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Summer Rental-Ch 18

Penelope sighed happily as she stood watching her daughter sleeping, it had been a long few months but she was so glad that everything was starting to settle down for all of them. Derek was almost finished with his behaviorist classes and would soon be a full time profiler and Penelope was working 5 days a week in the office with her daughter staying in the preschool downstairs while she was working.

Penelope was tying away at her computer one afternoon when there was a knock at her door, she said, "come in", the door opened to reveal the security guard who said, "this just came for you Ms. Garcia". She smiled and said, "thank you Seth", he grinned and said, "anytime mam and you have a nice day", she giggled and said, "you to Seth, you to".

She quickly opened the letter and saw that it was from their attorney reminding them that Derek was to testify in court over the whole Savannah debacle, she sighed and started rubbing her temples. She took a deep breath and said, "soon you will be out of our hair for good and then Derek, Melody and I can once again start planning on our future together.  
She glanced at the screen and smiled when it beeped letting her know that her search was over, she said, "I told you I would get my hands on you", Derek who was standing at the door said, "ohhhhhhhhhh promises promises". Penelope laughed and said, "and what brings you into my lair my chocolately hunk of goodness you"?, he walked over and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I was missing my gorgeous baby girl and I needed a fix soooooo since everybody else was out to lunch I thought that I would come and get my fix".

She laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he slid his hands down and caressed her breasts and said, "wellllll I do have a few ideas", she said, "we can't do that here handsome". He said, "there's nobody else here sweetness", she said, "how about tonight after Melody goes to sleep you and I hit that new hot tub and I show you just how much you mean to me"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm going to hold you to that".

Derek looked down on the desk and said, "what's that"?, she said, "ohhhh that's a reminder that you are needed to testify", he took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait for this to be other with so we can start focusing on us again". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I was just thinking the same thing", she said, "reallyyyyyyyyyy now"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I think that you and I need to start planning that wedding, don't you"?, she looked up at him and winked and said, "about that I have a suggestion".

He whirled her chair around and said, "and what is your idea"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "why don't we go to the courthouse and get one of the judges to marry us". He said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, she said, "the only thing that matters to me is that you and I get married now where, when or by who".

He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "well we would definitely have to tell the team", she said, "I agree and your mom and sisters to". He said, "of course", Penelope said, "why don't we have the wedding the day before you are to testify in court"?, he smiled and said, "I love the way you think baby".

Penelope said, "I'll talk to Reid, JJ and Em and you can talk to Dave and Hotch", he nodded his head and said, "I'll do it when they get back from lunch", she said, "while you're waiting for them to get back why don't you call your mom and fill her and your sisters in on our plans"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "alright slave driver", she laughed as she watched him pull out his cell and head over to her couch and plop down.

She continued with her search and after a few minutes later she felt Dereks lips on her neck again, she closed her eyes and said, "well what did your momma say"?, he said, "the three of them will be here tomorrow morning and we can get married the next day". She sighed and said, "was she excited about the wedding my love"?, he nipped at her neck and said, "of course she was because she is wanting more grandbabies".

Penelope laughed and said, "she is huh"?, he said, "yes and I can't say that she is alone, I want a house filled with beautiful babies", she said, "wellll I am so glad that you said that". He grinned and said, "do you have something to tell me baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and I also have something to show you".

He said, "show me, what do you have to show me"?, she reached into her purse and said, "well I was going to wait for tonight butttttt", he smiled when she put the ultrasound into his hands and said, "congratulations daddy, we're pregnant".


	19. Chapter 19

Summer Rental-Ch 19

Penelope sighed happily as later that day she headed to the lounge for some tea, she smiled when she saw the three people she needed to talk to, she poured herself a cup of tea and walked over and sat down between JJ and Reid. Reid smiled and said, "hi P, what's up"?, she said, "funny you should mention that my little genius".

Emily said, "waittttttt a minute, I know that look", Penelope said, "what look"?, she said, "the quickie wedding look, am I right"?, Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "how did you know that"?, Reid laughed and said, "she overheard Derek talking to Hotch about the wedding". Penelope playfully slapped Emily on the shoulder and said, "ohhhhhh you".

JJ laughed and said, "we're all so happy for you Garcie", she looked at Reid and said, "Spence I have a special favor to ask of you", he grinned and said, "sure P". She took a deep breath and said, "will you do me the honor of giving me away"?, he kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "I would be honored to give you away".

Penelope hugged him and said, "thank you so much Spence", he said, "I would do anything for you and Melody", she sighed happily and said, "Fran and the girls will be here soon and then all that's left is for us to get a judge to agree to do the ceremony". Emily said, "that's already taken care of", Penelope said,  
"really"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "yes we are to be at the courthouse that morning at 8:00 since the trial starts at 9:00 that will give us an hour to get you and Morgan married".

Penelope took a sip of her tea and said, "it's all coming together isn't it"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yeah finally Garcie, finally you, Derek and Mel are going to get the lives you should have always had". Penelope smiled as she looked up to see her future husband walking into the room, he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "did you tell them the news"?, she said, "no not yet".

JJ said, "news, what news"?, Reid said, "about the baby", Penelope said, "how did you know"?, he said, "profiler remember", she said, "it was the odd craving I had the other night wasn't it"?, he said, "yeah the chocolate covered grapes kinda gave it away". Emily said, "why did that give it away"?, Penelope said, "welllllll because the only time I eat them is when I'm pregnant", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "congrats honey, I'm so happy for the three of you".

Derek grinned and said, "I can't wait to tell Melody, momma and the girls about the baby", Penelope said, "what do you think your momma is going to say about the baby". Derek said, "she is going to be thrilled because she keeps telling me that she isn't getting any younger and for me to hurry up and give her more beautiful grandbabies to spoil".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "have I missed anything"?, Emily said, "welllllll PG is gonna be a momma again", he hugged Penelope and said, "congrats Garcia, that's amazing". She sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "thanks bossman", Derek said, "I can't wait to experience all the things I missed with Melody".

Hotch said, "Emily said, "like the cravings, the mood swings", Hotch grinned and said, "and don't forgot about those pregnancy hormones", Derek said, "the what"?, Reid said, "well in about 90.3% of pregnant women once they get into the second trimester they constantly crave sex". Derek said, "did you have that when you were pregnant with Melody"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but not really bad".

He put his hand in hers and winked and said, "I'm kinda looking forward to those hormones of yours", Emily said, "see if you are still saying that when she wants you like 10 times a day". He swallowed hard and said, "a day"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeppppppp a day, I ran poor Aaron crazy when I was pregnant with Jack".

Hotch leaned in and said, "but it was soooooooooo worth it", causing everybody in the room to laugh


	20. Chapter 20

Summer Rental-Ch 20

Derek nervously paced across the room as he waited for his mom and sisters to arrive, he was so happy about the news that he was going to be a father again and he couldn't wait to tell his mom that she was going to have another grandchild. Penelope walked to the kitchen door and said, "handsome if you don't stop pacing we are going to have to put a new floor down".

He laughed and said, "sorry baby, I'm just a little nervous", she walked over and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "it's alright chocolate drop", he glanced down at his watch and said, "what time is Reid bringing Melody home from the park"?, she opened her mouth to tell him anytime and the front door flew open and Melody ran inside squealing as Reid chased her across the room.

She jumped into Dereks arms and said, "tect me daddy, tect me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "protect you from what"?, she said, "fwom unca weed daddy". Reid started tickling her and she squealed, "toppppppppppppppp hahahaha, toppppppppp it unca weed", he held his hands up and said, "the tickle monster is gonna get youuuuuuuu".

Melody said, "nooooooo not da ticwle monser", Reid then wiggled his fingers and she squealed, "nooooooooo hahahahaha pwease hahaha", he raised his hands and said, "do you want uncle Reid to stop"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeeeeeee". He reached down and picked her up and said, "how about we get you cleaned up before nana Fran and your aunts get here"?, she said, "tan you tell me a tory"?, he said, "a storyyyyyyy"?, she stuck out her bottom lip and said, "pwease unca weed"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "now how can I say no to that face"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy me det a toryyyyy".

Penelope and Derek laughed as they watched Reid carry her upstairs and get her cleaned up, Derek said, "he's good with her", Penelope said, "he's always been good with her and she loves him so much". Derek said, "I think that Reid is going to make a great dad", Penelope nodded her head and said, "me to, no doubt about that".

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "everyday it's implied baby girl". She smiled and said, "what do you hope I have this time, do you want a boy or another girl"?, he smiled and said, "as long as the baby is healthy and happy that's all that matters".

She grinned and said, "good answer sug, good answer", he leaned in and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips but they pulled apart a few seconds later when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and walked across the room and opened the door to see three smiling faces, Fran kissed him on the cheek and hugged him before walking inside.

Desiree and Sarah hugged their brother and Sarah said, "we are so happy for you baby brother", he smiled and said, "thanks sis, I'm just glad that the three of you could be here with us for the wedding". Desiree said, "you don't think that we would miss this do ya"?, he grinned and said, "we have more news for you guys".

Fran looked up from the couch and said, "news, what news"?, Penelope put her hand on Frans arm and said, "I found out that in a few months we're going to have another baby". Fran hugged Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhhh honey that's great news", she stood up and hugged Derek and said, "I can't wait to spoil him or her rotten".

Sarah laughed and said, "congrats guys", Desiree said, "speaking as the baby of the family what does Melody think of the news"?, Derek said, "we haven't told her yet, we were going to do it this evening". Sarah said, "wellllll it's not easy giving up all the attention to another baby", she nudged Derek and said, "trust me on that one".

Derek said, "heyyyyyyyyy, I wasn't so bad was I"?, she rolled her eyes and said, "wellllll", he said, "momma are you hearing how they are talking about your baby boy"?, she said, "now now girls leave your brother alone, he has a lot on his plate right now". Sarah laughed and said, "we were just teasing him a little momma".

Derek stuck out his tongue and mouthed the words, "I'm the favorite" as Sarah threw a pillow and hit him in the face, Penelope laughed and said, "it's so good to have you guys here". Fran said, "there was nothing that was going to keep us away from your wedding honey, nothing or nobody", Penelope sighed happily as she rubbed her stomach and watched as Reid came down the stairs carrying Melody.

He put her down at the bottom of the stairs and Fran said, "hi princess", the little girl threw her arms open and said, "nanaaaaaaaaaa" and ran into Frans arms. Melody said, "me so gwad you hewe nana", Fran said, "well nana is glad to be here to, did you miss me"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Derek grinned and said, "baby, momma and I have something to tell you".

Melody looked at them and said, "otay daddy", Penelope said, "what would you think about us having another baby"?, she said, "weally"?, Penelope said, "yes,  
would you like to have a baby brother or sister"?, she clapped her hands and said, "bery bery much". Derek said, "I can tell already that you are going to be the best big sister everrrrrrr".

Melody smiled and laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "me will daddy, me pomise", he tickled her on the stomach and said, "daddy doesn't doubt it princess, not at all". Fran looked at Penlope and said, "are you hungry honey"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm starving", Desiree said, "how about some pizza"?, Melody rubbed her stomach and said, "yayyyyyyy pitsa, me loves pitsa".

Derek grinned and said, "pizza it is" as he picked up the phone to order their dinner, Fran and the girls sat down beside Penelope and said, "is there anything we can do to help with the wedding"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you asked" and they stood there listening as she filled them in on what the plans were.


	21. Chapter 21

Summer Rental-Ch 21

Penelope opened her eyes on her wedding day to the feeling of Melodys hands on her face, she laughed and said, "wakey up momma", she laughed and said, "mommas up, mommas up". Melody cackled when Derek picked her up off the bed and kissed her cheek, Penelope said, "go in your room and pick out something special to wear today, "tause you and daddy are detting mawwied"?, Penelope said, "yes and so momma and daddy want you to look as beautiful as a princess", Melody clapped her hands and said, "otayyyy" as she ran from the room.

Derek climbed on the bed with Penelope and crashed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "handsome we have to get dressed and get to the courthouse", he nodded his head and said, "see ya downstairs" before he grabbing his things and heading out the door so she could get dressed. She sighed as she threw the covers back and headed toward her closet.

Fran was in Melodys room with her helping her get dressed and sure enough she looked as beautiful as any princess, she had a peach sundress with white sandals with her favorite Disney princess on it. Fran kissed her grandaughter on the top of the head and said, "you look so beautiful Melody", she wrapped her little arms around Frans neck and said, "you wook bewifill nana".

Fran laughed and said, "why thank you", she winked at the little girl and said, "are you ready to watch mommy and daddy get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Fran held out her hand and said, "me to baby girl, me to" as they headed out into the hall, when Derek saw them walking down the stairs he whistled and said, "well well well look at my beautiful princess".

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Melody turned around and Derek said, "you look like a beautiful fairy tale princess", Melody laughed and said, "weally daddy"?, he picked her up and kissed her little cheek and said, "yes really". Fran looked at Melody and said, "daddy cleans up pretty nice doesn't he"?, Melody said, "uh huh, wooking dood daddy" causing him to laugh and shake his head as Melody ran over and started coloring at the table.

Fran sighed and said, "how are you baby boy"?, he said, "good, nervous but good", she laughed and said, "being nervous on your wedding day is very normal baby boy". He took a deep breath and said, "how are you and Dave doing"?,she smiled and said, "great and I am so glad that you are okay with the two of us being together".

Derek said, "as long as you're happy momma that's all that matters dad made me see that", she said, "what exactly happened"?, he spent the next few minutes filling his mom in on everything that he heard and saw during his visit with his dad. Fran wiped away the tears that were running down her face and said, "I want you to know that I will love your father until the day I die, nothing is going to change that".

He kissed her cheek and said, "I know momma and he loves you to", he looked up at the top of the stairs to see his bride to be making her way down the stairs and she was looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He held out his hand and after they intertwined their fingers he said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than anything my love, more than anything".

Fran winked at the happy couple as she walked over and took hold of Melodys hand, Sarah and Desiree walked down the stairs and Desiree said, "wowwwwww Penelope,  
you are looking amazing". Derek said, "heyyyyy what about me"?, Sarah laughed and said, "yeah yeah you clean up nice to", he laughed and said, "why thank you so much sis" causing his sister to wrap her arms around him and said, "I was teasing, you look great to".

Derek looked at his beautiful family and said, "we better get this show on the road, everybody else is meeting us at the courthouse", they grabbed their things and happily made their way toward the cars. When Derek got Melody strapped into her booster seat he said, "now don't forget that after the wedding you, nana,  
Desi and auntie Sarah are going to go out for ice cream".

Melody clapped her hands and said, "chocowate"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "is there any other flavor"?, she laughed as he kissed her on the cheek before closing the door and heading to the drivers side of the car. As the car pulled away from the curb Penelope sighed happily knowing that she was going to marry the love of her life in a few minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Summer Rental-Ch 22

A few minutes later the happy couple intertwined their fingers as they nervously step inside the courthouse, Penelope looked up and saw the rest of her amazing little family walking toward her. Emily said, "you look beautiful", Penelope said, "thank you for being here", JJ said, "we wouldn't miss this for anything Garcie".

Reid smiled and said, "you look so amazing P", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you Spencer", she leaned in and whispered, "JJ looks beautiful",  
he grinned as he glanced over his shoulder and said, "yeah she does". Derek walked over to JJ and said, "soooooo, you and Spencer, how is that doing"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "great, he is an amazing person and I've never felt this way before Derek".

Derek said, "Spencer is an amazing man and I am so glad that the two of you are so happy together", JJ said, "before Spencer and I started dating I never really thought of my future but now it's all I can think of". He said, "that's great JJ, everybody deserves to be happy especially you and Spencer", she grinned and said, "so how are you feeling this morning, are you nervous"?, he said, "definitley but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my baby girls".

Reid walked over and said, "we better head to the judges chamber, we don't want to be late", Derek slid his hand inside Penelopes and said, "are you ready my love"?, she winked at him and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way" as they headed up to the end of the hall. They stopped outside the judges door and Hotch raised his hand and knocked.

A few seconds later they heard, "come in", they stepped inside and Hotch said, "thanks again Judge Harper for doing this for us", he grinned as he shook hands with everybody and said, "you are very welcome Aaron". He looked at the happy couple and said, "how are you two doing this morning"?, Derek said, "great, nervous but great".

Judge Harper stood up and said, "are the two of you ready to preceede"?, they looked at each other and nodded their heads yes, he grinned and said, "we are all gathered her today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia in the bonds of holy matrimony". Reid reached over and intertwined fingers with JJ and winked at her as the judge asked for the rings.

The judge looked at Derek and said, "put the ring onto Penelopes finger and repeat after me", Derek nodded his head as he nervously slid the ring onto her finger. The judge said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife", Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife",  
he said, "to have and to hold from this day forward", Derek swallowed and said, "to have and to hold from this day forward".

Fran watched as he son nervously squeezed his brides hand as the judge said, "in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others for as long as we live". Derek said, "in sicnkess and health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others for as long as we live", she reached up with her free hand and wiped the tears away as the judge handed her the ring and said, "put this ring onto Dereks finger and repeat after me".

She smiled happily as she slid the ring onto his finger and he said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband", she said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband". The judge said, "to have and to hold from this day forward", Penelope said, "to have and to hold from this day forward, she gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

The judge said, "in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as we live", she took a deep breath and said, "in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as we live". The judge said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

A few seconds later he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he smiled at the happy couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". A huge grin covered his face as he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart the judge said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and as the room filled with the sound of clapping hands and the squeal of congratulations Derek leaned in to claim his brides lips in another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Summer Rental-Ch 23

The judge grinned as he signed the marriage license, he then turned and said, "we need two more signatures for witnesses to the ceremony", Reid and JJ happily stepped forward and signed the liscense. Derek and Penelope thanked the judge again before heading toward the door, Judge Harper said, "Mr Morgan"?, Derek then turned around and he said, "yes sir".

He said, "I am so sorry for everything that you and your family have been through", he said, "thank you sir", the judge said, "and I hear that the trial is getting ready to start a few doors down"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sir, that's where we are heading now". The judge then grinned and said, "I wish the two of you a long and happy life together", he smiled and said, "thank you" as the happy couple headed out of his chambers".

When the stepped out into the hall Penelope and Derek kissed their daughter on the cheek and said, "have fun", the little girl laughed and waved as she headed out of the courthouse with her grandma Fran and aunts". Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride and said, "are you ready for this Mrs. Morgan"?, she gently kissed his lips and said, "more than ready Mr. Morgan, more than ready" as they headed up the hall toward the courtroom.

Savannah was sitting at the table beside her lawyer, she was leaned over talking when she heard the door open, she turned around and smiled as she watched Derek walk into the room and sit down. Her lawyer waved her hand in her face and said, "earth to Savannah, can you hear me"?, she said, "yes, yes, now what were you saying"?, she said, "you already pleaded guilty now you need to admit that you are sorry for everything".

Savannah said, "admit I'm sorry, are you serious"?, she cleared her throat and said, "yes I'm serious, listen no matter what you are going to do some serious time for what you did". She said, "what did I do"?, she said, "you drugged Derek and then assaulted Penelope at the hospital", she said, "well she had to pay for not letting me see Derek".

Her attorney said, "I am going to see if I can get you put into a hospital", she then started to stand up and Savannah grabbed her by the wrist and said, "a hospital, like for a crazy person"?, she said, "I wouldn't say crazy". Savannah said, "well then what would you say Shannon"?, she said, "I would say, confused and a little demented but not crazy".

Savannah shook her head and said, "no, there will be none of that hospital crap, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay but you are", she said,  
"shut up, I'm sick of listening to you and your mouth, I know what I'm doing". Penelope sat next to Derek and grinned as he reached over and intertwined their fingers and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Reid leaned over and said, "how are you holding up, are you alright"?, she said, "I'm great Spencer", she leaned in and whispered, "how are things with you and Jayje"?, he winked and said, "great, better than great as a matter of fact". He reached into his pocket and showed her a box, her mouth flew open and he said,  
"I'm going to ask her tonight".

She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek and said, "that's great", Derek said, "what's going on here"?, Reid said, "we were just talking about a little surprise for later, that's all". The baitliff stood up and said, "all rise Judge Barbara Fleming presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge headed into the courtroom.

She smiled and said, "you may be seated", after everybody sat down she looked up and said, "are the prosecution and defense ready to continue"?, they both stood and said in unison, "we are your honor". She looked at Shannon and said, "you may call your first witness", she took a deep breath and said, "I call to the stand the defendant".

She stood up and walked over and stood in the box, the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", she put her hand on the bible and raised her right hand and he said, "do you promise that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "I do", the judge said, "you may be seated".

Shannon said, "Savannah I need for you to tell me in your own words what happened leading up to your arrest", she took a deep breath and opened her mouth as she readied to tell her side of the story.  
"


	24. Chapter 24

Summer Rental-Ch 24

As Derek heard lie after lie from Savannah he reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you", she winked at him and whispered, "I love you to handsome". After Shannon sat down the prosecutor said, "are you expecting us to believe that you are the victim here"? she said, "Derek loves me I know he does and we could be happy together".

Todd laughed and said, "if you believed that you could be happy together why did you drug him"?, she said, "wh well I didn't", he held up the blood results and said, "oh but you did, according to the results he was very heavily drugged, so drugged that he had no earthly idea what he was doing". She said, "that isn't true, he was sooooooo into what we were doing".

Todd said, "if that's true then why did he get up and leave you on the beach"?, she said, "he had an emergency of some sort with his daughter", he nodded his head and said, "and you say that you were assaulted when you went to the hospital when you were the one that started everything isn't that right"?, she then pointed at Penelope and said, "she had no right keeping me away from my man, no right what so ever".

A few minutes later Todd said, "I have no further questions for this witness at this time", the judge said, "you may step down", she stood up and smiled at Derek as she walked back to her table and sat down beside Shannon. The judge said, "you may call your next witness"?, she said, "we call Derek Morgan to the stand your honor".

Derek stood up and walked toward the box, he stood in front of it and the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", he put his left hand on the bible and the baitliff said, "do you promise that the tesitmony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, he smiled and said, "I do", the judge said, "you may be seated".

Todd walked over to Derek and said, "I guess to say that the past few weeks has been hard for you is a good guess"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes a very good guess". He said, "before we get started with your testimony I understand that congratulations are in order"?, he grinned and said, "yes it is", he said, "congratulations on your wedding".

Savannah jumped up and said, "he isn't married", the judge banged her gavel on her bench and said, "be seated, sit down", Savannah tried to run over to Derek and said, "please say that it isn't true, please say that you didn't marry that cow, not after everything I did to keep us together". The judge listened to Savannahs breakdown for several minutes before she said, "baitliff please remove her from the court room".

Shannon said, "mam I am so sorry for her outburst, I tried right before court to let me get her admitted to a long term care facility but she refused", the judge said, "I am going to order that she be placed in an institution that can handle her mental problems, it is obvious that she is definitely abnormal after everything she did".

Shannon nodded her head and said, "yes mam", the judge said, "I am so sorry for everything that that you and your new wife had to go through", Derek smiled up at her and said, "thank you mam". She banged her gavel and said, "Savannah will spend the rest of her life in a long term maximum security facility", she then said, "I wish you and your family a wonderful life together Mr. Morgan".

Derek smiled as he stood up and said, "thank you your honor", the baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody watched as the judge stepped down and headed back to her chambers. Derek walked up to his wife and kissed her lips passionately and said, "it's over beautiful, it's finally over", he slid his hand down to her growing bump and said, "come on little one let's go get your momma something to eat".

As they walked out of the courtroom he intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she laughed and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, always have and always will". As they headed toward their cars he knew that he would spend the rest of his life loving Penelope his baby girl and he couldn't wait to show her everyday just how much he loved her.

One more chapter left


	25. Chapter 25

Summer Rental-Ch 25

Epilogue- One Year Later

Derek, Reid, Hotch and Dave are busy packing the Morgans things into their car while Penelope, JJ, Em and Fran are busy getting 4 year old Melody and her 6 month old brother Jamie ready for their first family vacation. Derek was thrilled that he could take his wife and children to Hawaii for vacation, both him and his bride had always wanted to go and now that he could take her that's exactly what he was going to do.

Hotch grinned and said, "have fun now, but not to much fun", Derek laughed and said, "I think this trip is exactly what we need man, I mean after everything we've all been through this past year I think it's time for some rest and relaxation". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are both definitley entitled to a great vacation".

Derek said, "we want to thank you guys for the tickets, that was an amazing Christmas present", Dave laughed and said, "we were trying to think of something that we thought that you and kitten could use and a vacation away from everything". Derek sighed and said, "ohhhhhh we can Dave, believe me we can", Derek winked at Reid and said, "sooooooo pretty boy how are things with the new wife"?, he looked down at his hand and smiled at the wedding band and said, "it's amazing Derek, JJ is the best thing that ever happened to me".

Penelope smiled as she opened a box that was from the girls, she said, "are you trying to kill my husband"?, Fran said, "nooooo but we are hoping that you and my son are going to work on getting me more beautiful grandbabies". Penelope said, "I have a 4 year old and a 6 month old right now but believe me I definitley want more kids with my hotstuff".

Emily said, "just be sure to take pictures, lots and lots of pictures", JJ giggled and said, "of things you do outside with the kids, not inside with your ohhh what do you call him, oh yeah your chocolate adonis". Penelope blushed and said, "I know it's only for 2 weeks but I am going to miss all of you soooo sooooo much".

One by one the girls all hugged her and said, "we are going to miss you to honey", Penelope sighed and said, "Melody are you and your baby brother ready for our first family vacation"?, she clapped her hands and hugged her grandma Fran and said, "weaddy momma". Fran carried the carseat out and handed it to Derek and then she hugged her son.

He said, "I love you momma", she kissed his cheek and said, "and I love you baby boy", he looked at Rossi and said, "just take care of my momma", he brought Frans hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "don't worry Morgan my wife is in great hands". Derek covered his ears and said, "TMI Dave", he laughed before he kissed his wife gently on the lips.

Fran then walked over and kissed her grandbabies one more time before Derek opened the passenger side door, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "let's get this show on the road". Derek laughed and said, "you heard the lady let's rock and roll", he then walked around and got behind the wheel and said, "bye guys see you in two weeks".

As the car pulled away from the curb everybody was so caught up in watching Derek and Penelope leave that the didn't notice the strange car that was watching them from the curb. As the woman in the car watched the car go around the curb she pulled out and said, "it's almost time my love, soon you, me and our two beautiful children will be together again".

She then pulled out and stayed a few car lengths behind them so they wouldn't see her, she followed them to the airport and with her disguise on she was able to get close enough to see that they were going to Hawaii. She waited for them to go over and sit down before she went up and was able to purchase a ticket, the last ticket on the flight, she couldn't believe her luck.

About half an hour later she was sitting in the back of the plane, far enough away so they couldn't see her but still close enough so that she could see the handsome smiling faces of Derek, Jamie and Melody. She smiled and whispered, "not much longer now sweetheart, soon we will be together and then nothing or nobody will seperate us again".

ALRIGHT GUYS THAT WAS IT FOR THIS STORY BUT BE LOOKING FOR THE SEQUEL VACATION NIGHTMARE COMING SOON


End file.
